


Formal Wear

by MsLane



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Formalwear, Fun, Grammy Awards, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLane/pseuds/MsLane
Summary: Beca and Chloe are going to an event that requires formal attire. Beca decides it's also a great opportunity to get ready separately so as to surprise each other at the event.





	Formal Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Beca and Chloe are in an established relationship. Beca and Chloe are also pretty decent celebrities. Beca has made it big in the music industry, and Chloe holds her own, creating awareness and saving animal lives.

The moonlight peeking through the curtains is all the light there is in the bedroom, and all is quiet and calm.

"Are we going?"

Beca blinks her eyes open, confused and most definitely not awake yet, "huh?"

Chloe smiles softly as she nuzzles closer to her very sleepy girlfriend, "To the Grammy's. Are we going?" She traces along Beca's bare shoulder as she asks and waits for a response.

Beca shivers slightly at the feeling of Chloe's nails against her skin, and as she stretches slightly she tries to get her mind to catch up to everything.

"Going?"

Chloe chuckles against Beca's skin, "Are you have trouble focusing love?"

Beca flushes and mumbles, "Maybe. A little. Shut up, whatever." Beca's arm slips around Chloe's waist and tightens around her.

Chloe grins and brushes her lips against Beca's shoulder, "Whatever." She lightly nips at her shoulder, "Are you up enough now to answer my question?"

Beca smiles lazily, lightly scratching Chloe's back as she murmurs, "Maybe. What did you wanna know?"

Chloe presses against Beca and brushes her nose against Beca's pulse point. "Are. We. Going. To. The. Grammy's?" She presses kisses against Beca's jaw between every word.

In Beca's defense, Chloe is very distracting and making it incredibly hard to focus on anything other than the feeling of Chloe's lips. Beca swallows and tightens her arm around Chloe, "Do you want to go?" The question comes out lower, her voice having dropped an octave.

Chloe quirks her lips and hums against Beca's neck, "Becs, I'm asking what _you_ want."

Beca smiles softly and lightly scratches Chloe's back as she thinks about it. She knows Chloe would be over the moon for any chance to get super glammed up. And that is literally all it takes for Beca to come to a decision.

"Yeah Chloe, okay. We're going."

Chloe bites her lip and lifts her head to look Beca in the eyes, "Yeah? Really?"

Beca quirks her lips and nods, "Yeah babe, really."

Chloe grins and slowly slides her body onto Beca's and smiles down at her, "I'm _so_ glad you said that. Now we can figure out what we're gonna wear so we _slay_ the red carpet and steal the whole show with our combined sexiness."

Beca squeezes Chloe's hips, a little smirk on her face, "Your sexiness for sure." She drags her nails across Chloe's thighs and adjusts under her, about to start something but Chloe goes off excitedly, not noticing the subtle moves Beca's making.

"And you know they're going to seat you by Swift, thanks to the wonderful time we had last time you two were near. And probably Alessia Cara. Which I'm going to be honest, that wouldn’t be bad at all. Do they check in with you to get the okay? I don’t think I noticed them do that last time we went but…how would they know who to seat you next to?"

Biting her lip, Beca tilts her head as she watches Chloe get even more excited about going to the award show, with a look of absolute wonder on her face.

"You know what you look amazing in? Blue. And black. Do you want to do more color this time though?"

Beca hums softly and lifts her shoulder, "I wouldn't mind."

Chloe however already zipped to the next point and Beca chuckles lowly.

She slides her hands up Chloe's waist and gently squeezes, holding her close, as she slowly starts moving under Chloe again, smirking as she hears Chloe trail off, her eyes finally focusing on Beca's half lidded ones, "Oh, hey."

Beca laughs breathlessly, "Hey there tiger."

Chloe licks her lips and shakes her hair out of her face, "You're definitely tryna get me feeling some type of way." She tilts her head and bites her lip, "I'm sorry I just caught on." She dips her head and brushes her lips against Beca's. "Let me make it up to you."

There was no way Beca was going to say no.

It's only much later that Beca realizes that Chloe had woke her up at 3 a.m. to talk about whether or not they'd be going to the Grammys. Once that's evident Beca groans lowly and laughs as she rolls onto her other side and scoots closer to a now satisfied and fast asleep Chloe.

* * *

The news that Chloe and Beca would be attending the Grammy's went viral and Beca's fans were going crazy with their theories about what she would be wearing, and what Chloe would be wearing. The suggestions were, for the most part, pretty considerate and rather thought out.

"Oh! Becs! How about a meat suit? Except yours would be tofu because you know I wouldn’t be able to be anywhere near you otherwise."

Beca scrunches her face and laughs, "Yeah no. Veto. Lady Gaga already did that and your girl isn’t about to recycle someone else's leftovers."

Chloe scrunches her nose in agreement, "Yeah, no, totes. BecaBeMine is gonna be _so_ upset her idea is a no go."

Beca chuckles, burying her face into Chloe's shoulder after sliding in behind her on the couch.

"Sucks for her."

Chloe giggles as she tsks and leans back against her, "Him. BecaBeMine is a 38 year old dude."

Beca snorts and lightly tickles her waist, "Right on. How do you know that?"

Chloe grins and squirms away slightly from Beca's fingers, "He's a very big fan, I gotta keep an eye on him."

Beca shakes her head and tickles her waist some more, "Dude needs to know I'm in a very gay relationship."

Chloe laughs and shifts away from her, " _Hey_! Stop. Baby look! You can do very sparkly-"

Beca stops tickling Chloe, "Nice segue." She kisses her shoulder, leans over and carefully moves the laptop off of Chloe's lap and simply says, "No."

"But-"

"No. No more Chloe. Honey, sweetie, you're obsessed."

"I just love seeing their creativity! It's amazing the _reach_ some of your fans have."

Beca laughs, " _Our_ fans. You seem to be forgetting the things they've photoshopped you into. And…yeah, I know. I've heard."

Chloe grins, shutting the laptop and settling back against Beca, humming contentedly.

Beca wraps her arms around Chloe and sighs softly. She traces along Chloe's forearms and they're just lounging in contented silence, enjoying each other's presence when Beca clears her throat, "Chloe?"

"Mhm?" Chloe plays with Beca's fingers as she waits for Beca to speak her mind.

"You trust me, right?"

Chloe furrows her brow, and squeezes Beca's hand gently, "Yes, of course I do."

Beca smiles softly, "And you know I love how excited you are about picking out outfits for this event, right?"

Chloe tilts her head and shifts so she can turn and look at Beca, "Yeah love. I know."

Beca gives her a smile and a quick kiss, "I want you to pick whatever you want to wear babe. I'll make sure we look like we match. And…it'll be within the color scheme we picked. But I don’t want you to see what it is I'm going to wear."

Chloe's eyes widen slightly, "You…want to keep it a surprise from me?"

Beca quirks her lips and shrugs, "I just…We always know what we're going to wear to these things and I just- I wanna surprise you too. If ya know, you'd like that?" Beca quickly continues, "If not that's absolutely cool too!"

Chloe grins at her, "Oh. My. God. Beca! That's so sweet! You're the cutest."

Beca's face flushes, "Dude, no. Stop that."

Chloe squeals and twists so she's straddling her and hugs her tight, "I'm super excited, and you are fucking adorable, I can't believe anyone thinks you're a fucking badass."

Beca's blush is severe as she buries into Chloe's neck, "What. Ever."

Chloe giggles as she squeezes Beca close, dropping kisses across her shoulder, " _Adorable_."

Beca lifts her head and gently squishes Chloe's face as she steals a kiss, " _You_ are adorable. I'm a badass."

Chloe grins at her, her eyes bright, "I love you."

Beca stops and smiles at her widely, "I love you too."

"Awesome. So. What're you going to wear?"

Beca bursts out laughing, her head thrown back and she tightens her hold on Chloe, "Dude no. That's not how this works."

"But _Beca_ , now I _really_ wanna know."

Beca grins and lightly tickles her waist, her grin widening as Chloe squirms, "I know you do, but nope, we're not doing that. I wanna surprise you. I'll still be here to help pick out your outfit if you want babe."

Chloe wiggles excitedly, bouncing slightly, a grin on her face, " _Baby_! I'd love your help. Oh but…no maybe not with everything. Just-" she pauses and cradles Beca's face in her hands and leans in close, "You've got a _very_ excited girlfriend on your hands."

Beca quirks her lips and steals a kiss, "I know. I love it."

Chloe slides her fingers through Beca's hair, lightly scratching her head as she leans in even closer and kisses her slowly. Chloe slides her hands to cup Beca's face, her thumbs gently rubbing against Beca's cheeks.

"Very excited." She murmurs against Beca's lips.

Beca's heart hammers in her chest, and her stomach flips a few times. She slides her hands along Chloe's sides and she catches Chloe's lips between her teeth and tugs gently, "Oh yeah?"

Chloe hums lowly, "Uhhuh very. Yeah."

"What are you going to do about it?" Beca murmurs.

Chloe brushes her lips against Beca's, "Oh no. What are _you_ gonna do about it?"

Beca groans lowly and smirks, raising an eyebrow as she licks her lips, "Aw baby. Let me show you want I'm going to do about it."

Beca captures Chloe's lips and kisses her deeply, sliding her hands through Chloe's hair and tugging gently.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"When are you going to get your outfit?" Beca asks as she places Chloe's coffee mug down in front of her, and then getting comfortable on the couch beside her.

Chloe smiles at her, pecking her cheek in thanks, "Mm, I think I'm going for a fitting tomorrow actually. Kim's penciled me in."

"Cool, do you want me to come with you?" Beca asks as she tucks a lock of hair behind Chloe's ear.

Chloe leans against her and shakes her head, "No it's okay. I'm kinda super excited about keeping it a surprise. It's going to be awesome."

Sliding her arm around Chloe's waist, Beca kisses the side of Chloe's head and smiles softly at her, "Okay, if you're sure. You know I'd go if you want me to, right?"

Chloe hums softly, a gentle smile on her face, "I know, but it's okay. I kinda really can't wait to see you all surprised when you see me."

Beca grins, "I can't wait either. Oh, speaking of which…the limo service is gonna be picking you up here?"

"If I'm not gonna be crunched for time, yeah." Chloe breaks into a grin, "It's going to be amazing. I love going to these events with you."

Beca laughs softly, "Yeah - I know you do, believe me."

Chloe cups her mug and leans back against Beca, a little smirk on her face, "Hell yeah, I do."

Beca shakes her head at Chloe, but has a silly lopsided grin on her face.

"I need to get my fitting done later this afternoon, and then decide on the shoes. I've got to make a decision on color."

Chloe bites her lip and grins at Beca infectiously, "I know you hate going to these things, but I also love how all out you are right now, thinking about every detail? It's great."

"I love doing things for you. I love doing things _with_ you. And I know how much you enjoy going out and showing off."

Chloe wrinkles her nose as she grins and steals a kiss from Beca, "I love showing _you_ off, and showing off how lucky I am to be on your arm."

Beca traces her fingers along Chloe's arm, a little smile on her face, "You know we're going to break the gays."

Chloe laughs, "It's going to be amazing."

* * *

Stacie leans against the back of the arm chair as she sips on her water, "So, again, why are you doing this?"

Beca, who's up on a fitting platform in front of multiple mirrors being measured and tugged, responds with, "Doing what?"

"Being so hush-hush about your plan."

Beca quirks her lips, "Because the look on Chloe's face is going to be _ah-mazing_."

Stacie laughs lightly and nods, "No yeah, but like, seriously? You couldn't have gone to their actual store to get fitted?"

Beca looks at Stacie through one of the mirrors and shakes her head, "Absolutely not. You know how crazy these fans are, the news, with photo time stamped evidence, would be up immediately and Chloe will see and boom, there goes the surprise. Which," she turns her head to look at the seamstress, "Thank you for doing this, you're magical."

The seamstress hums from around a mouthful of pins, a piece of chalk in one hand, the other delicately threading a pin through the material at Beca's waist.

Stacie clears her throat and Beca rolls her eyes playfully, "Yes Stace, and thank _you_ for letting me use your place as the location for this pop up."

Stacie grin widely, "Oh no problem dude, you're most welcome."

* * *

_Grammy Awards Day_

Chloe takes a deep breath as the limo pulls up in front of the red carpet entrance.

"Do you want me to take another round Ms. Beale?"

Chloe laughs lightly, having been brought out of her thoughts by their favorite chauffer, "No thank you Mr. Jasir, that would be great fun to try and explain though."

His eyes meet hers in the rear view mirror as he grins, "Ms. Beale don't you think I could take this car around the block in a good enough time?"

Chloe shakes her head, "No no, you're very talented in being able to find ways…even though we're literally sandwiched in here, with no wiggle room."

Mr. Jasir scoffs, "Just say the word Ms. Beale."

Chloe laughs, "No, that's alright. I don’t doubt your abilities."

They fall into silence as Chloe takes another look out the window.

"I think it's about time I get out there huh?"

"Yes Ms. Beale."

Chloe quirks her lips, "It's going to be really strange getting out there without Beca right with me…at least for the time being."

"Ms. Beale…I don't think you have to worry about not having her with you for very much longer. I'm pretty sure we passed Ms. Mitchell's limo and she's only behind us by a couple of attendees."

Chloe's grin nearly splits her face right in two, "Really? I need to get out there quick! Thank you so much!"

Mr. Jasir smiles and nods his head, "You're very welcome. Enjoy your evening Ms. Beale."

Chloe opens the limo door and as she steps out, thanks him once again.

The camera flashes start going off immediately, Chloe's name is called from what seems like every direction, and just like that Chloe's in the zone.

"Chloe! Chloe! You look amazing!"

"Who are you wearing?!"

"Who did your makeup?"

"Chloe! Where's Beca!"

"Are you here solo?"

"Chloe! Smile and do the over the shoulder pose!"

"Chloe! Chloe!"

"That dress! Get a picture of the whole dress!"

Chloe's heart is beating wildly in absolute excitement, a smile on her face as she expertly makes her way down the red carpet.

She's asked to stop for an interview which she gladly accepts, knowing that Beca would most definitely be asked to stop for the same interview if she shows up in time.

"Chloe Beale! Look at you! You looks amazing!"

Chloe laughs lightly, "Thank you! So do you! I love your dress."

The interviewers waves her hand, "Stop that, your dress is a work of art!"

"Thank you! It's from [Edition](http://celebmafia.com/brittany-snow-pitch-perfect-2-premiere-in-los-angeles-316215/) by Georges Chakra, who is _amazing_!"

"Oh wow! Are you excited to be here? What with so many wonderful artists being nominated this year?"

Chloe laughs, "Yes, so very excited. Especially when one of the artists happens to be Beca."

The interviewers laughs and states directly into the camera, "For those of you who don’t know, that's Beca Mitchell, platinum recording artist and producer, nominated in three categories tonight." The interviewer then turns back to Chloe and raises an eyebrow, "Speaking of which, where _is_ Beca? We thought for sure you two would show up together."

Chloe grins, "No, we decided to do things a little bit different this time."

"Well can we get any inside scoop as to what she's going to be wearing tonight?"

Chloe laughs lightly, "I actually wouldn't know! It's going to be a surprise for all of us."

Just as the interviewer was going to say something, the crowd behind them on the red carpet goes wild, and the sound of flashes double in time.

" _Beca! Beca!"_

_"Over here!_

_"You just missed Chloe!"_

The interviewer turns to Chloe with a large excited grin, "Well, luckily we won't have to wait too long, it seems she's made it just in time for us to capture this moment."

Chloe's eyes are trained on the red carpet, glad that she's at least somewhat on a raised area, but still unable to clearly see from all the PR people just all over the place.

Chloe's heart is beating madly in her chest the longer it takes for Beca to appear.

And then she does.

And Chloe's heart all but stops.

Beca locks eyes with Chloe and stops dead in her tracks. After a beat, during which her eyes trail up and down Chloe's body, a smirk forms on her face, her eyes dark and smoldering as she makes her way over.

"Beca Mitchell as I live and breathe! You look, I can't say the next word, but, you look effing hot!"

Beca chuckles, throwing her hand into her pocket and shrugging, "What can I say, someone had to change it up for these photographers."

Beca then bites her lip as she looks over and nods towards Chloe, "Have you seen this one though? Talk about radiant."

Chloe's face flushes, her pupils blown, and her breathing getting slightly ragged, "Beca."

Beca smirks, absolutely enjoying what she's doing to Chloe, and loving the fact that she can't address it just yet since they're in front of an interviewer, as well as said interviewer's camera crew.

"Who are you wearing? That's the question right now on everyone's mind."

Beca clears her throat as she cuts her eyes away from appreciating Chloe to answer, "I'm in [Band of Outsiders](https://fashionsizzle.com/2015/02/13/anna-kendrick-band-outsiders-2015-grammy-awards/%20) tonight."

"I'm guessing this is custom made and tailored right to you."

Beca chuckles and jokingly asks, "Isn’t everything?"

Chloe doesn't know how the interview is going. She hopes there wasn't a question thrown her way. Hopes there won't be any question directed at her, because her brain just can't possibly process anything other than the fact that her girlfriend is in a tuxedo-like suit, with a sinfully low plunging neckline on the jacket, and nothing underneath from what it looks like.

The interviewer smiles and excitedly calls out as they make their way inside, "Have a wonderful evening!"

Beca slips her hand into Chloe's and squeezes gently as she says bye to the interviewer, "Thank you so much."

Once they're inside and away from the crazy noise and excitement of the red carpet, Beca tugs Chloe closer and grins, "You look wonderful."

Chloe's eyes are still very dilated, as she drops her gaze from Beca's eyes to her chest.

Beca, who is incredibly amused at how she's rendered her girlfriend speechless, allows Chloe her moment of teenaged subtlety.

Chloe slowly trails her eyes back up to Beca's and she gently tugs on the lapels of her suit, "You look fucking hot."

Beca swallows, a low chuckle escaping her, "Chloe…"

Chloe shakes her head, and steps even closer, "No, seriously. Beca, this is criminal. This is illegal."

Beca quirks her lips and places her hands on Chloe's hips, "Babe, you're one to talk."

Chloe groans lowly, frustrated at not getting Beca to stop deflecting, "I'm not the one that's half naked here. At least I'm wearing a bra!"

Beca throws her head back and laughs, squeezing her hips, "I had a feeling you'd appreciate that."

 Chloe grins at her girlfriend, once again tugging on her suit lapels, "Oh I do. I really do. I'd also really like to show you just how much I appreciate it. I'd like to do that someplace where I don’t know all the world won't see though."

Beca bites her lip and smirks, "Then I guess you'll be waiting a while, huh? We've got an event to attend."

Beca then steals a kiss, gently rubs her thumb against Chloe's cheek, and slips her hand into Chloe's and squeezes as she once again tugs on her hand and leads them to their seats.

* * *

To say Chloe is frustrated would be an understatement.

Beca grins around her sip of water, feeling Chloe's gaze on her the entire time.

Chloe leans towards her and whispers, "You're going to hell, I hope you know that."

Beca can't help but laugh, turning towards her fully, "What, why?"

Chloe's eyes are dark, and her face is very flushed, "Because there's no way you don’t know what it is you're doing to me right now."

Beca raises and eyebrow and tilts her head slightly, "What am I doing to you right now?"

Chloe trails her eyes down Beca's throat, to her chest, and peaks even lower, glimpsing Beca's now exposed belly button thanks to the way she's sitting.

Chloe doesn't answer her question. Instead, "You know I can see down your suit jacket."

Beca traces a finger down Chloe's forearm, "You know I'm very aware of that?"

Chloe nods, not taking her eyes away from Beca's exposed skin, "And I can see your tummy."

Beca quirks her lips, "Uhhuh."

"You've got double sided tape on don’t you?"

Beca laughs, "Well yeah, I want _you_ to enjoy the girls, I sure as fuck don’t want the rest of the world to."

Chloe drags her eyes back to Beca's and she grins at her, "Have I told you how much I love this outfit? Have I told you how much I can't wait to get you to wear this again…without the double sided tape? And maybe without the pants too…The lack of pants would make things a lot easier for me to slide my hand where I want."

A chortle comes from behind them and is quickly followed by, "Sorry, I'm so sorry. I was leaning forward to fix my… I wasn’t eavesdropping."

Beca and Chloe turn to see Janelle Monáe behind them with a grin on her face as she apologizes once again.

Beca quirks her lips and shakes her head, "No worries."

Chloe's face is fire truck red at this point, "Oh my god."

"I'd just like to say…I'm very happy for the both of you. I'm going to go back to not eavesdropping now."

With that she leans back in her seat, a large grin on her face as Beca and Chloe turn back around. Beca smirks as Chloe seems to sink a little lower in her seat.

Beca leans over, and squeezes her hand, "You okay?"

Chloe though is holding back laughter, as she breathlessly whispers, "I can't believe she heard that."

Beca, who's glad Chloe's not embarrassed, laughs lowly, and drop her forehead onto Chloe's shoulder, "Well I can't believe you said that and I didn’t spontaneously combust, so really this was a win/win."

Chloe grins and squeezes Beca's hand, "I'm dead serious when I say I am not going to make it if there's an after party."

Beca smirks, "We'll be having our own after party. It involves making you very happy. Very satisfied, making all of this frustration worth it."

Chloe licks her lips and groans lowly, "God I can't wait. This is torturous. You're right _there_ and..."

Beca uncrosses and crosses her legs again, allowing the suit jacket to slightly fold open enough to stop Chloe mid-sentence. Beca bites her lip and murmurs, "and?"

"You're going to be begging for release later tonight, I promise you. _Begging_."

An involuntary shiver runs down Beca's spine as she whispers in her ear, "It's going to be _so_ fucking worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> To see the Grammy outfits, I've linked them within the story, in case anyone was wondering what that was about.


End file.
